


The Oath

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are the final chapters. Enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY THE STORY :)**

* * *

**Acts Of Bravery**

Percy finally understood the prophecy as he saw Jason getting struck down by Gaia along with Piper. He quickly sent in two discs of water to cushion their fall and bring them slowly to the ground. He could hear Gaia cackling overhead and Leo and Festus grappling with her, shooting stream after stream of fire which did nothing but slow her down.

She was a primordial goddess and her essence was not disintegrating. She was just weaker in the sky from her home domain but she was still stronger than every one of them. Percy looked to his side to see Annabeth slashing through any monster that stood in her path.

He'd do anything for her. His resolve strengthened. A storm had fallen, but they still had a backup. Percy remembered Chiron's words when he was claimed by Poseidon after Capture the Flag.  _"Hail, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses."_

Then he remembered how he had felt when he was getting away from Tartarus.  _"I'll kill Gaia. I will tear her apart with my bare hands."_  Gods he did not want to leave Annabeth or any of his friends behind, but he had to.  _To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath._  These two lines of the prophecy haunted him every night.

Now his worst nightmare was coming true. His face hardened as he looked at the battle around him. He took a deep breath, sliced apart the monster now fighting with Annabeth and pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this," he whispered to her, hugging her tight. "Percy, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked him. He smiled at her, but it was full of pain; his sea green eyes whirled with the storm inside.

"Annabeth,  _an oath to keep with a final breath_ , my oath to kill Gaia with my bare hands," he told her smiling wryly. "Percy that's impossible, you can't kill Gaia with you  _bare_  hands," she said.

"When I killed the gorgons as I was reaching the Roman camp, I used water to act as my hands and disintegrated them. I can help Leo do the same with Gaia," Percy answered. Realization dawned over Annabeth's features.

"No," she whispered, "I just got you back." She crumpled into his arms and he held her tight. Annabeth knew he was going to die, so she just had to say it one last time when he was alive and well. "I love you, Percy," she said. "I love you too, Annabeth, my Wise Girl," Percy replied.

They shared their last kiss together with as much passion as possible. Percy pulled back and inhaled and exhaled slowly, then smiled at Annabeth, "I'll try not to die," he told her, running off towards the direction of Leo, using water to propel him into a higher plane.

"Damn it, why won't you die, Dirt Face," Percy heard Leo yell as he landed on top of half blood hill's highest peak which gave him a good view of the war going on above. "Leo," Percy yelled, but Leo couldn't hear him, obviously. He whistled for Blackjack.  _Yo boss, sup?_  The pegasus asked. "How well do you understand mechanical dragon?" Percy asked.

_Don't know boss, does it speak morse code?_

"Yeah I think it does. Only way Leo can communicate with Festus."

_Then I think I can do it boss._

"Perfect. Up you go Blackjack, and take Piper with you. She has to charmspeak Dirt Face," Percy said. Blackjack nodded, nudged Percy's face, giving him a wet lick and flew towards Piper.

She hopped onto the horse and the two flew towards Leo.  _Boss can you hear me?_  Blackjack asked.  _I can Blackjack, can you?_  Percy asked. Horses  _could_  read his mind too.  _Yup, we're set to go boss._

_Good. Tell Leo that this is what he has to do. The goddess won't disintegrate, not airborne and with fire. As soon as she's weak enough, tell him to keep blasting her with fire. When I give the signal, he is to use his full power. I will use water to make sure that her essence cannot reform. Then I'll get rid of the water and she'll be spread thin like Kronos and Ouranos._

_But boss, you'll die if you use that much power,_  Blackjack said.  _Do what I say, Blackjack,_ Percy reiterated.  _Yes boss._  Percy could see Blackjack conveying the message to Festus who then conveyed it to Leo. Leo's eyes zeroed in on Percy and he nodded. Both of them, determined.

 _Piper's charmspeak in action?_  Percy asked.  _Yes boss, Leo's burning of Dirt Face_ , Blackjack updated. Percy had never been so glad that this camp was situated on an island. He yelled out defiantly and raised his hands. Gallons of water followed suit.

They took the shape of hands and flew towards Gaia. He could see Leo and Festus combining their fire power as they set Gaia ablaze. Pieces of her fell off of her which now floated on Percy's water hands.

Percy captured Gaia in his bare hands and proceeded to through all the pressure of water on to her while Piper charmspoke and Leo blasted whatever part of the goddess was sticking out. Percy felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders all over again.

The stress crushed him. Blood flowed out of his nose in a steady stream as he upheld his water hands. He could see another pegasus flying toward him with someone on its back through blurred eyes.

He kept his focus unswervingly on Gaia and the killer hands of water. He coughed up blood as he got down to his knees. The tugging in his gut now felt like someone was jamming a rusted sword into him repeatedly.

He couldn't remember why he wanted to live. Just that he  _had_ to . . . for a while, at least. "Percy," he heard a ragged voice come to his side. He remembered that voice. He remembered why he had to live.

He had to protect  _her_ , his Annabeth. "No, Percy." She was crying as he knelt down next to him. He strained his neck to see what was happening. Gaia was crumbling, slowly, but surely, under the water pressure, Leo's flames and Piper's words.

'Time to die,' he thought, grimly.  _Blackjack, now!_  Percy thought to his pegasus. Percy shaped the water into an airborne deadly twister which spun dangerously and viciously. The twister spit Gaia out.

Leo and Festus blasted the much weakened goddess with fire. Percy saw a missile hurtling towards Gaia, slamming into her and breaking her up. Percy caught the falling Gaia back in the twister and tried to disintegrate her essence.

 _Need more power,_  Percy thought grimly as he coughed up more blood. The pressure in his head and gut were maddening. Fortunately Blackjack heard Percy's thoughts.  _Guido, Porkpie, which ever pegasus is near Reyna, the roman praetor, is to quickly transport the demigod to the son of Poseidon, stat!_  Blackjack issued orders to his fellow pegasi.

Percy soon saw another pegasus on half blood hill. Reyna got down from it. The pegasus nudged her towards Percy, neighing softly. Reyna seeing Percy's straining body understood what the pegasus wanted her to do.

Without hesitation, Reyna wrapped her arms around Percy from behind, giving him the much needed ounce of strength. Annabeth gasped from watching that and was about to try pry Reyna off Percy, but then the pegasus, Porkpie, nudged her back and shook his head.

So Annabeth stood helpless after defeating another monster that had come to distract Percy. She looked at Percy. His face was bloodied with his steady bloodstream from his nose and him coughing up blood frequently.

His hair had started to grey on the edge again due to the stress, but Annabeth could see that Reyna was giving him more power. Enough for him to defeat Gaia and live long enough for him to be taken to the infirmary and get treated.

There was hope after all. All these thoughts took less than five seconds for Annabeth before another monster attacked her. Percy could feel the extra push of power that Reyna gave him and almost had hope that he'd live.

The twister he was controlling spun dangerously as Gaia's essence slowly but surely came apart. Percy coughed up more blood as his nose bled. He increased his focus and channeled his life force. The twister turned into hands with Gaia's remains.

The hands crushed what remained of Gaia that was trying to get back together. Percy yelled causing blood to flow out of his ears too. "Argh" Percy roared as he evaporated the hands of water and spread Gaia's remains atom thin all over the sky.

It also helped that Leo and Festus blasted the water with all the fire power they had. Percy saw Leo slope on Festus. Festus swooped down to the ground and so did Blackjack as Percy panted.

Reyna and Annabeth helped Percy on Blackjack. Annabeth got in behind Percy, holding him tightly to her body, tears streaming down her face, happy tears, as they descended on the ground, Porkpie landed beside them with Reyna on his back.

Percy saw the destruction around him, his campers, both Roman and Greek, fighting monsters. Guess he would die after all, he thought wryly, prophecies are never half-assed. "Annabeth, ask all the campers to crouch on the ground, when I signal them! Don't question me," He had never ordered Annabeth till now.

And it would be the last time he ever did. Annabeth  _didn't_  question him. With seconds each camper was on his feet, waiting for Percy's signal. Percy kneeled down and touched the ground. "Now," he yelled and every camper got to the ground.

A huge earthquake shook the camp and a fissure appeared on the ground, pulling in every monster. Percy closed the fissure with a painful roar before the monsters could completely fall in, causing them to disintegrate.

The few monsters left were quickly defeated by the demigods. Percy spit out more blood and fell to the ground, his vision landing on the only beautiful being on the planet, Annabeth.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER, PROMISE ON THE STYX AND EVERYTHING.**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODDISHNESS**

**JEN :)**


	2. A Heart Breaking Loss

**2\. A Heart-Breaking Loss**

 

 

Leo woke up from Festus to see a small crowd gathering around something. He got off Festus to see what the commotion was and his heart broke into a thousand pieces on seeing Annabeth holding a barely conscious Percy in her arms.

 

She was crying and so was everyone surrounding them. He could hear thunder and the waves crashing on the shore angrily as if it wanted to hurt someone. He looked at the tear-stricken face of Clarisse La Rue, the toughest Ares kid one could ever find.

 

Kneeling beside Percy was Grover, Nico, Piper, Frank, Blackjack who was nudging Percy—neighing softly, tears running down his muzzle—Reyna, Coach Hedge—who was slapping his face, tears streaming down his cheeks on how he should’ve realized Percy would’ve tried to be a martyr—Hazel and Will Solace.

 

“We can’t do anything?” Asked a devastated Annabeth. “I’m so sorry, Annabeth, but he used what was left of his energy to cause that earthquake,” Will replied. Percy had caused an earthquake? “Guys, can someone tell me what happened?” Leo asked.

  

Piper saw him first. She regained her composure and pulled him aside. “Leo, he’s going to die.” “No! No, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen! I was supposed to die. That’s why I went for the physician’s cure. Because I was the one who overlapped the two in the prophecy and the four sent out to capture Nike,” Leo said, in denial.

 

“ _An oath to keep with a final breath_ should’ve been me. I swore on the River Styx to find Calypso again,” Leo continued. “Leo, stop. Think about it,” Piper said holding the Latino by his shoulders.

  

“We thought storm was Jason, but it was actually Percy and Percy was also on the team that went out to get Nike. He made an oath to kill Gaia with his bare hands when Annabeth and he came out of Tartarus. Jason’s in the infirmary right now,

  

“Will tended to him but came rushing out when he heard that Percy was dying,” Piper said. The waves crashed louder against the shore and rain poured down, avoiding the spot where the demigods were huddled along with their fallen hero.

  

“Poseidon’s angry, isn’t he?” Leo asked, taking in the dreary weather. “If he were, he would be here right now tending to his only son,” Piper replied angrily, “I think the sea is imitating Percy’s emotions and the Naiads are agitated because he’s dying.”

 

“Come on, we have to make him comfortable,” Piper said, pulling back Leo to Percy. “Percy, you idiot! Why did you do it? We could’ve taken on those monsters ourselves,” Annabeth cried. “Too many . . . Hard for camp . . . One life for thousands . . . Not that bad,” Percy replied in broken sentences, smiling wanly.

 

“Please, don’t leave me again, I just got you back,” tears were coursing down Annabeth’s face like a perennial waterfall. She hugged Percy and cried into his chest. “I’m sorry. I had to protect camp . . . and you,” his reply was painful.

  

Blackjack nudged the son of Poseidon and whinnied softly. Percy smiled at his horse. “Hey buddy. You can have my cabin as your stable now,” Percy joked but no one felt like laughing. It just caused everyone to cry more.

 

“Don’t you dare die on me, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth yelled. “I don’t want to, Wise Girl. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Suddenly, the young hero turned on his side to cough up blood on the ground.

 

Percy turned back in Annabeth’s arms, “Now you guys can be safe from any more Great Prophecies for a few years at most,” he said. “Why did you do it, Perce! It was supposed to be me,” Leo yelled at him.

 

Once again the hero of Olympus struggled to reply. “Safe . . . For Calypso . . . Should’ve tried harder . . . Wouldn’t have cursed Annabeth,” he whispered in broken sentences. “Leo, find her. Tell her I’m happy for her,” Percy coughed again, “Be happy, kid.”

 

“Jackson, don’t you dare leave us. Who would lead us, who would I bully if you died!” Clarisse yelled at him, rapidly wiping the tears off her face. “I made the toughest kid of Ares cry. I’m proud of myself. Don’t worry Clarisse, Nico will lead you guys. There are other campers for you to bully.”

  

“I’m not staying, Percy. I don’t belo—” Nico was cutoff. “Oh, bullshit. You’re staying. A lot of people need you here. You’re going to take my place and restore camp, okay? Please, for me,” Percy begged. “No one would ever listen to a child of death, Percy,” Nico replied.

 

“You’re far more than that, Nico Di Angelo!” Percy exclaimed, “You are an awesome demigod and a loyal friend. I’m surprised I got to know you, let alone be your friend. People will understand you only if you let them in, Nico.”

 

“I’ll stay . . . for you. But I’m not as awesome as you portray me to be. I’m . . . I’m gay,” The last part came out as a whisper. Percy was stunned but quickly regained his composure, “Nico, this is the 21st century. No one really minds your love life, man,” Percy said.

 

“I had a crush on you since you first found me,” Nico said again, trying to sway Percy’s opinion of him. “Then you’re gonna have to move on, Nico.” “Then what about me?” Annabeth hiccupped.

 

“So should you, Wise Girl, but we all know how stubborn you are. So I just want to tell you. When you meet someone and think there is a chance to fall in love, take it,” Percy whispered.

“I will never replace you,” Annabeth cried.

 

“You don’t have to. I’ll always be with you, Wise Girl,” he replied, stroking her blonde princess curls as she cried into his chest. Annabeth decided to pull it together. He was dying and yet he was the one comforting her, which just made her love him more.

 

“Piper, tell Jason that I’m sorry for not being there to help with his promise and never forget even for one moment that you are not weak. You were and still are a vital part of the team which The Fates won’t let me be a part of.” Percy continued, talking to everyone.

 

“Reyna, you will find happiness maybe when you least expect it. I’m glad I met you. Thank you for your energy because without it I’m sure I would’ve been dead the moment I had killed Gaia. Take care of yourself and smile a little bit.” Reyna gave him a watery smile. “There it is. You look much better now,” Percy’s voice was week.

 

“No! Brother,” an anguished cry came from nearby as Tyson barreled towards Percy and kneeled on the ground. He gently took Percy from Annabeth and gave him a small hug. “Hey there, big guy. Don’t worry. I’m going to be fine. I’ll be in Elysium drinking wine and dining with Selena and Beckendorf and Luke,” Percy tried to comfort his brother.

 

“You were just back,” Tyson cried, laying his brother back into Annabeth’s arms. She clutched her boyfriend tightly to her. Percy coughed once more, more blood expelling from his body. “Frank, Hazel, always stick together. Everyone makes their own destiny. Your firewood might burn out but it would happen when you’re all wrinkled and old and ready to leave.

 

“And one more thing, you’re naming your first kid after me. Oh, but please don’t keep my name for a girl. Poor thing would be tortured. And don’t name him Perseus either. Zeus doesn’t need his ego inflated more than it already has. Just Percy will be enough.”

 

 Hazel and Frank laughed and cried at the same time. It was just like Percy to make a dreary mood brighter. “Coach Hedge, you are the most awesome protector I’ve ever heard, apart from Grover, that is, and I want you to continue your work.

 

“This wasn’t your fault. It was my decision and I have to face the consequences.” Hedge nodded grimly. “Take care of your little boy, Coach. Remember, family and friends before anything.”

 

“G-man! You’re the awesome friend I’ve ever had and I’m so happy I got to know you. You be good to Juniper, okay?” Grover bleated and gave Percy a hug. “I’ll never forget you, Perce.”

 

A huge creature came barreling over. Percy saw Mrs O’Leary’s teary face loom over his body. “Hey girl,” he said, stroking the hellhound’s snout, “I’ll be alright. You are the best dog I have ever had. Nico will take care of you. You be good to him and take care of Annabeth and the camp, okay?”

 

The hell hound nodded warily, affectionately nudging her master and friend. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have someone else with you again,” Percy said. A fat teardrop landed on the earth near Percy as the giant dog gave a last affectionate lick and walked away, howling.

 

Percy turned back to Annabeth. “Now the best for the last,” Percy coughed before he could say anything and started convulsing. “No, Percy, please!” Annabeth cried. Percy had a coughing fit and coughed up blood before he could talk some more.

 

“Annabeth, I’ll be eternally grateful that I got to meet you and be with you, thought I never deserved you and could’ve done so much better,” he laughed. Annabeth shook her head, “You were always the one,” she whispered.

 

Percy stroked her cheek, “I love you so much, Wise Girl. I wanted us to go to New Rome and have a life together with work and kids like normal people, but fate is a funny thing. Though I wished to have had more time with you, I’m glad I have my last moments with you.

 

“You are the most perfect person I’ve ever met. Of course, I’d be biased because I love you unconditionally, but still,” Percy insisted as Annabeth gave a short live chuckle. “Be happy again Annabeth. Just because I’m going to die, it doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.

 

“Well, I’d be damned if it were the end of the world, ‘cause what’s the use of sacrificing myself if it’s going to end all over again? And now I’m rambling. What I want to say is, don’t stop living your life because me.” He finished.

 

“We’ll take care of Annabeth, Perce,” Piper said tearfully. “Thank you,” Percy replied, clutched Annabeth’s hand and whispered “Goodbye.” “No, please!” Annabeth cried and then looked at the sky, “I _hate_ you,” she yelled at the sky, angrily. “After all we’ve been through, don’t you think we deserve our happy ending!

 

“We went through the Titan War, beat all the odds and when we thought we would finally be together, you took him away from me. I spent a year worried about him! When we finally got each other back, you make us go through _Tartarus_ to close the doors of death.

 

 

“I went through the operation of death you set up for me Athena, and _this_ is how you help me? I finally think that we’d be together after all we’ve been through, survived through and _this_ is how you repay us? By taking him away from me again?” She yelled hysterically.

 

 

“Annabeth,” Piper started. “No!” Annabeth’s eyes were furious. “I don’t need to be afraid of them! What are they going to do? Incinerate the whole camp! Then who will save them when the monsters come rushing?

 

“The Gods are weak without us, nothing without us,” Annabeth yelled vehemently.

 

“Percy is your favorite son? Then do something about it instead of sitting on your throne, watching us like sitcoms, Poseidon. Percy freed you from your burden Artemis, is this how you repay him?

 

“You say Percy is your hero, Apollo, Hermes, what have you done for him? Zeus, Hades, you owe him! Percy gave back your objects of power when all you could do was threaten war! Athena, _you owe me_! So come on and do something useful for once,” Annabeth yelled till her throat was raw and collapsed on top of Percy crying inconsolably.

 

The waves crashed against the shore viscously before a person a materialized. “If you ever keep me away from my son again, I wouldn’t hesitate to strike you down Zeus! The only reason I haven’t went against you was because I never wanted war but this is the last straw!” Poseidon yelled at the lightning that tried to strike him.

 

He ran towards Percy and knelt down beside him. Percy opened his eyes to see Poseidon and cracked a smile. “Hey dad,” his voice was hoarse, “I did good, didn’t I?” he asked his father. “Of course you did. You are _my_ son,” Poseidon smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy’s hair. “Please stay with me,” she whispered brokenly. “I am so proud of you my child. I always have been and always will be. We don’t have time, Percy; connect your hands with mine. If I feed you my essence, it might give you enough time to recover you,” Poseidon said, running his palm along his son’s face lovingly.

 

“Dad, tell mom that I love her and that I’m sorry I couldn’t see her one last time,” Percy coughed. “You’re going to here for a long time, Percy. Now do as I say,” Poseidon commanded, holding his hand up.

 

Percy laid his hand against is father’s. “No matter how much pain you are in, don’t let go of my hand. Alright?” Poseidon asked. Percy nodded. Poseidon closed his eyes and everyone held their breath. Nothing happened. “Why isn’t it working? It should be working,” Poseidon said in disbelief.

 

“It’s too late,” Nico’s quiet voice said, “I can feel his soul leaving his body, His soul is fighting against Thanatos, but in his weakened state, Percy is losing the battle. The only reason he has held on this long was to give you all some time with him and for you, Annabeth.

 

“He cannot die peacefully unless you let him go,” Nico said. Annabeth looked at the almost dead Percy. Poseidon’s anguished cry filled the air. “I will destroy Zeus,” Poseidon yelled, waving his trident, running his hand through Percy’s hair.

 

“If he hadn’t put up a fight, I would’ve been here sooner!” “Dad, no more wars . . . please. Don’t want to die in one war . . . for it to lead . . . to another.” Percy whispered weakly. Poseidon’s gaze softened as he looked upon his dying boy. “Anything for you, my child,” Poseidon whispered brokenly as he kissed his son on his forehead, tears escaping his eyes.

 

“Annabeth, I’ll see you in Elysium, Wise Girl. I love you,” Percy whispered. “I love you, Percy. Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth cried. A small smile graced Percy’s features as the light left his eyes and he became a skeleton of his former self.

 

“He’s gone,” Nico said, looking at the body of the fallen hero. Annabeth and Poseidon sobbed together, cradling their fallen hero, the light of their lives. Poseidon whispered something into Percy’s ears, turned around and melted into the waves.

 

“No,” Annabeth cried, hugging Percy’s body to her. She was hysterical and then in denial. Percy couldn’t just leave! He was _Percy Jackson_ for Hades’s sake. “Wake up, Seaweed Brain. Open those gorgeous green eyes and look at me, please,” She begged, shaking him hard. “WAKE UP!”

 

Nico put a hand on Annabeth’s shoulder. “He’s gone, Annabeth. There’s nothing we can do,” He told her gently. “No,” it seemed to be the only word she could think of saying. “He can’t be dead. No,” She sobbed into Nico’s shirt.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Annabeth, Don’t worry. We’re all there for you,” Nico tried to console her but they were words that fell on deaf ears. “He’s gone,” She cried, “He promised he would never leave me. As long as we were together! He left me!” She sobbed hysterically. “He’s gone!”

 

“It hurts! I just wanna be there with him,” she said. “You will be there with him, Annabeth. Just not now. And he’ll always be with you in your heart and every time you look into the waves,” Nico said, “He’ll always be there with you.”

 

* * *

 

They had a feast later on; there were a lot of things to be happy about. Defeating Gaia and the giants, preventing a civil war, being alive; but no one was really in a chirpy mood. “To new friends,” The campers toasted and everyone roared.

 

 

“To the Gods for helping us win this battle,” Chiron raised his goblet. Every single camper stayed silent. “Heroes, we have to honor the gods,” he said. “Oh bullshit,” Clarisse said from the Ares/Mars table.

 

Her face was puffed up and red from crying. “What the fuck did they do?” “Clarisse,” Chiron warned. “Oh stop it, Chiron. They can’t do anything except fight and bully us. They’re three _thousand_ years old and yet they act so immaturely,” Clarisse rebuffed him.

 

“If your father hears this—” Chiron was once again cut by Clarisse, “What will he do? Pulverize me? He wouldn’t stand a chance against me let alone every demigod here. If he was a proper war god, he would’ve been here offering whatever aid he could.

 

“This was _war_ and what did the war god do? He sat upon his stupid throne and watched us like we were a baseball game and pointing out the mistakes we were doing instead of helping us out,” looking at the sky, she cried out, “Cowards!!!”

 

The sky didn’t even rumble. She looked back at Chiron, “Percy’s dead because Zeus was afraid on what would happen if father and son united. They could take over the world. _Hypocrite!_ He changed Thalia into a tree when she was going to die and he couldn’t understand was Poseidon was going through?

 

“He implemented the rule of never keeping in contact or helping the demigods. Yet he still helped Thalia,” Clarisse said. She sat back down and raised her goblet, “To Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod, friend and leader who’ll ever exist.” She said.

 

“To Percy,” everyone said vigorously. “To every demigod who fought against Gaia, to us,” Annabeth yelled. “To us,” the cry sounded throughout the pavilion. Chiron sat in silence worrying about how the gods might get angry and how he can save his demigods from their wrath.


	3. Spreading The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the final chapters. Enjoy.

** 3.Spreading The News **

 

Jason woke up to Leo and Piper bending over him. Then it all came back to him. “How long have I been out? Did we win? What happened? How are the others? Are the two camps united? I remember falling towards the ground. How am I not dead? What are the casualties?” Jason fired.

 

 

“Take it easy, tiger,” Piper laughed. “And to answer you, you’ve been out for three days. Yes, we won. As for what happened, it’s a long story. The others are all physically fine. The camps are together. We have a few casualties, about 13 to 14,” Piper replied.

 

 

“And as for who saved your ass, it was Percy,” Leo said with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Damn, Percy has to be good at everything doesn’t he? You’re going to tell me he defeated Gaia with his bare hands next,” Jason joked.

 

 

Piper and Leo stayed quiet, their lips pressed into a thin line. Jason’s eyes widened. “You’re not kidding me, are you?” “Well, it was more of water hands,” Piper supplied helpfully. “Why does he have to be good at everything?” Jason groaned.

 

 

“Where’s Annabeth? And why are you still here instead of going for Calypso, Leo,” Jason asked. Will Solace came in before Leo could reply. He did the usual checkup on Jason and then said, “You seem to be fine. You can leave. Just remember to eat healthy, take rest and not use your lightning powers.”

 

 

“Thanks, Will,” Jason grinned and sat up. “Damn, head rush,” Jason mumbled, clutching his head for a while. “We’ll wait here while you change, Jason,” Piper said. Will supplied some camp t-shirts and shorts. Jason took them and went into the changing room.

 

 

The trio went out of the infirmary. “Where’s Annabeth?” Jason asked again. “Probably in the Poseidon cabin. Chiron and Poseidon made an exception for her after all that she’s been through. She moved in as soon as P—”

 

 

“Wow, cool. Do you think Chiron would let you move into my cabin, Pipes?” Jason asked cutting Leo off. “Don’t push your luck, Jason. Chiron would never allow it,” Piper replied. “Aww, why does Percy get to have all the fun?” Jason pouted.

 

 

Jason took in the weather. It was absolutely horrendous. There was thunder and lightning and the sea was rumbling, the waves crashing at the shore violently. If anyone were at sea right now, they would’ve been long lost.

 

 

“Jason, P—” Leo got interrupted again. “Leo, the Hepheastus campers have fixed Festus. He’s ready to go. We’ll have the funeral as soon as you come back. Percy would want everyone to be honored equally,” Annabeth said lifelessly, coming in stride with the trio.

 

 

“Hey, you just moved into Percy’s cabin. Shouldn’t you, like, be glowing with happiness or something?” Jason asked. “You didn’t tell him?” Annabeth asked, surprised, a lone tear running down her cheek.

 

 

“We tried, but kept getting interrupted,” Leo said. “Guys, what’s going on?” Jason asked, confused. “You have to see it. Come on,” Annabeth said, leading the way brusquely. Jason followed her confused, while Piper and Jason walked beside him, giving each other knowing looks.

 

 

They finally reached the Big House and it had about fourteen glass coffins in it. One was grander than the others. Annabeth lead them to it. “Wow, with the amount of monsters, I thought there would’ve been more dead demigods,” Jason said.

 

 

“It still is the biggest loss we’ve ever had,” Piper said. “What are you talking about?” Jason asked and peered into the coffin and gasped. “No,” he whispered, staring at the lifeless body of Percy Jackson.

 

 

Beside him, Annabeth collapsed next to it, crying. Piper gathered the daughter of Athena in her arms and whispered soothing words. Jason ran his hand along the smooth pane of the glass. “How?” he whispered.

 

 

“He made an oath to kill Gaia with his bare hands while he was coming out of Tartarus . . . for Bob and the giant Damasen. We died, but then, Festus injected the Physician’s Sure in me and I came back to life,” Leo explained with a pained expression. “He saved both of us, Jase,” Piper continued, “When Gaia took a swipe at you, we were both falling and Percy saved us.”

 

 

“But how can he just die? He’s freaking _Percy Jackson_ ,” Jason said. “He almost made it,” Annabeth’s small voice came out, “But then he created an earthquake and defeated most of the monsters, it zapped all of his strength.

 

 

“Nico said that the only reason he was holding on was for me,” She finished, tearfully. “He wanted to apologize to you, Jason, that he wouldn’t be there to help you fulfill your promise,” Piper said.

 

 

“Even when he was dying, he thinks about everyone _but_ himself. How can the gods just let him die?” Jason yelled. “Poseidon did come by and tried to give Percy his essence, but it was too late. Poseidon was fighting with Zeus and didn’t win until it was too late,” Piper explained.

 

 

“Poseidon’s angry at Zeus, isn’t he? That’s why the weather’s like this,” Jason said. “Yeah, it’s been like this ever since Percy died. It never ceased and I don’t think it will. Poseidon was too attached to Percy, from what everyone in camp tells me,” Piper said wistfully.

 

 

“You should’ve seen Poseidon. He looked so distraught. He wanted to wage a war but Percy made him promise not to do it, saying that he didn’t die in war for it to give way to another.” A big tear rolled down Piper’s cheek. She quickly wiped it.

 

 

Annabeth wiped her eyes and got up, her mask was on. “We should tell his mom. She’s going to be crushed,” Annabeth whispered. She made a rainbow when they were outside the Big House. “Iris, O Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering,” Annabeth said and tossed the coin through the mist. “Show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan.”

 

 

Sally’s and Poseidon’s face had materialized in the mist. Looks like Poseidon had beaten her to it. Sally looked devastated; she turned and saw Annabeth in the mist. “Tell me it’s not true, that he’s just hurt and he’ll be fine,” Sally pleaded.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Annabeth whispered brokenly. “He’s gone,” she cried. Leo caught her as she crumpled down. She cried in his shirt. “It may be best if you came here,” Leo said calmly. “The gods will lift the barrier for you.”

 

 

“I’ll be there. Paul will be home any minute,” Sally said and cut the connection. She looked at Poseidon her face a mixture of anger and sadness. “You should’ve protected him,” Sally yelled at Poseidon, hitting him on the chest with her fists.

 

 

“He was your son! He was all I had! You should’ve protected him! What were you doing, huh? Busy with another conquest?” She yelled at the god who did nothing but take it all in. He hugged Sally.

 

 

“I know, Sally, I know. I tried to save him . . . but Zeus wouldn’t let me,” Poseidon said, his voice breaking, “When I defeated Zeus and came down to save Percy, it was too late.”

 

 

Annabeth slumped against Leo after the Iris message was over. “Annabeth, it’s going to be okay. Time heals everything,” Leo said. Annabeth just nodded and went outside the Big House, hugging herself.

 

 

She soon saw a figure run towards her and quickly recognised it. Annabeth flung herself into Thalia’s arms. “I came here as soon as I could. Only a few of us survived the attack by Orion. Chiron IM’ed me and said it was urgent. What’s wrong?” Thalia asked.

 

 

“You better see for yourself,” Annabeth said and once again went inside the Big House. The low number of coffins in the Big House surprised Thalia, but when she saw who was inside the coffin that stood out, she buckled and fell on her knees.

 

 

“This is not possible,” she said, “How did this happen?” Annabeth explained all over again, each memory branded into her soul. “I’m so sorry, Annabeth. How are you doing?” Thalia asked. “Not good,” Annabeth replied, determined not to cry for now.

 

 

Leo mounted Festus. “Come on, buddy. We can do this,” Leo said, patting his dragon’s neck. Festus took flight and Leo waved to his friends on the ground. While Leo was travelling to Calypso’s island with the astrolabe which he had gotten to work, Sally had arrived at Camp Half Blood with Poseidon and Paul, who looked just as distraught as Sally.

 

 

“Where is he?” Sally asked and once again Annabeth lead the way to the love of her life. Sally fell to her knees as soon as she saw her son’s unmoving body in a case of glass. “You can open it; he’s well preserved by the gods. Apparently they thought they could something for Percy, if only they had acted sooner! Cowards,” Annabeth said bitterly.

 

 

Thunder rumbled and the waves hit the shore more violently, spouting water at the sky to retaliate against it. Poseidon looked protectively at Annabeth, “Say what you want. Any one has to go through me before they hurt you,” He said.

 

 

Annabeth didn’t reply. She just stared blankly at Sally and Percy, whose head was now cradled in his mother’s arms. “You told me you’d be back safe,” she cried. Paul held on to Sally and looked at Percy with sorrow.

 

 

“All I had was you,” Sally mourned crying into Percy’s neck. “Open your eyes, please,” she begged. “I’ll bake you blue cookies or a blue cake, you like them don’t you? I’ll never force you to eat any vegetables or go to any other schools, just open your eyes and look at me, please,” her voice was small, pleading her dead son to come back to life.

 

 

Poseidon’s face was hard. He’d accomplish this feat, he told himself. Otherwise, no matter what he had promised, it would be a disaster for almost everyone. “When is the funeral?” Sally asked, her face tear stricken and red.

 

 

“As soon as Leo comes back. Percy would want all of his friends to be present at his funeral,” Annabeth said. She ran a hand across Percy’s cheek and broke down for the second time that day. “He wanted to go to New Rome with me. To go to college, get married and raise a family. Now that will never be possible.

 

 

“He promised me that we’d get through this, just like we had got through countless other challenges. Sometimes I think he’ll come back like he did when we thought he was dead after the labyrinth, but I saw him die right in front of my eyes and I just can’t handle it,” Annabeth whispered hugging Sally who was crying along with her.

 

 

“It’ll get easier, right?” Sally asked, unsure. “I don’t know. He made such a huge impact on my life. He was the one and I don’t think I can ever move on or even stop thinking about him,” Annabeth replied.

 

 

Annabeth just wanted Leo to come back to camp so she could get this all over with and spend the rest of her days on Percy’s bed in the Poseidon cabin. He’ll never call me Wise Girl anymore, she thought with despair.

 

 

Leo had finally found Calypso’s island. All of the technology was haywire so Leo asked Festus to land. He fell face first on the sand. Calypso, as beautiful as she ever was, was standing in front of him.

 

 

“You’re late,” she said. “Sorry Sunshine, traffic was murder,” Leo replied with a half hearted smiled. Calypso ran into his arms and they kissed. For a while Leo felt completely happy, but then he realized that he had to leave. Annabeth was waiting for him.

 

 

“Alright, time to leave,” he said. Calypso snapped her fingers and one of her invisible helpers got her two suitcases. Leo smiled at that and asked her to get onto Festus’ back. “You ever panning to come back?” he asked.

 

 

“Never,” she replied, hugging Leo from behind. “So where are we going?” She asked. “To camp. There’s something important we need to attend, and after that, if you want to, we can leave to sightsee,” Leo replied morbidly.

 

 

Calypso nodded against Leo’s back and closed her eyes enjoying the freedom she now had. After they had reached charted territories, Leo sent the camp an IM. “We’ll be there in two days tops. Right now we are in Mexico,” Leo told Annabeth.

 

 

Annabeth nodded sordidly, “I’ll make the arrangements. The funeral will take place the next day after you come home,” she said and cut the connection. “Funeral, whose funeral?” Calypso asked Leo.

 

 

“You’ll understand better when you see it,” Leo said. The trio reached camp the second day. There was a lot of rain, wave action and hail. “What’s going on?” Leo asked as he helped Calypso down from Festus.

 

 

“What do you think? Poseidon’s angry, like, sabotage the whole world angry,” Annabeth said. Leo winced, “What happened?” He asked. “Floods, draughts, hurricanes and pretty much every sea related disaster you can think of,” Annabeth said.

 

 

“All over the globe?” Leo inquired. “Oh yeah. I have no idea what Poseidon’s trying to prove though. He already promised Percy no war,” Annabeth said. “Well, gods aren’t known for upholding their end of the deal,” Calypso said.

 

 

“This is different, Calypso, come on,” Leo took Calypso’s hand and led her to the Big House to show her Percy’s coffin. “So many dead people,” Calypso said, shocked. “There would’ve been more but Percy stopped it by creating a huge earthquake and stuff,” Leo said.

 

 

“Where _is_ Percy, by the way?” Calypso asked. Leo wordlessly led her to the glass coffin where Percy laid in. “Oh gods! How did this happen?” She asked. Leo told her everything, about how Percy had saved the whole world by sacrificing himself.

 

 

When Leo came out, he saw Annabeth seeing something on the shield he had managed to fix. “What’s happening?” Leo inquired once more, taking his hand off Calypso’s waist as he went to kneel by Annabeth.

 

 

“Poseidon’s flooding places that the other gods like. Especially the ones liked by Zeus and Hades. Most of the places in the world are terrorized by shark attacks and shit like this, but Manhattan remains relatively safe and our Camp is the safest.”

 

 

“The Romans?”

 

“They are still here. We have no idea how the Roman camp is right now,” Annabeth replied.

 

 

Leo nodded, put a hand round Calypso and left to show her around the camp. Piper and Jason came by to see Annabeth. “What are you trying to prove, Poseidon?” she asked the empty space.

 

 

“This is _still_ going on?” Piper asked. Annabeth nodded, “I have no idea what he’s trying to prove.” “Maybe he just isn’t over Percy yet,” Piper said. “We _all_ aren’t over Percy yet, but none of us are doing anything destructive, are we?” Annabeth asked.

 

 

“It’s different for him. He’s a god and can hold grudges for a long time,” Piper reasoned. “No, Poseidon’s up to something,” Annabeth said. “Annabeth, Percy cannot come back to life. It is not possible and against the rules. Dead people stay dead. Don’t get your hopes up,” Piper said sternly.

 

 

Annabeth nodded, “It’s futile to hope, I know,” she said and walked off towards the direction of the sea. Piper sighed; she knew she’d definitely act like Annabeth if this were Jason. She followed Annabeth out into the sea.

 

 

Annabeth was lying down in shallow waters with a wistful smile on her face, her eyes closed. As if she could sense Piper, Annabeth spoke, “You know, when I’m here it’s almost like he’s here, but then I open my eyes and realize that I’m imagining things and it’s only Poseidon providing some comfort for me.”

 

 

“He _was_ very shocked and shaken up,” Piper replied. “Yeah, he cared for Percy like a real father even if he didn’t see him often,” Annabeth said, basking in the water. “You want some company,” Piper asked.

 

 

“No, I’d like to be alone, collect myself,” Annabeth said, not once opening her eyes. “’Kay,” Piper said and left Annabeth to her own mind. “How’s she doing?” Jason asked Piper once she came back.

 

 

“Not well. I don’t blame her, though. It sent shivers down my back when I saw you get hurt. I’m proud of Annabeth; she’s doing well for what has happened. If it had happened to _you,_ I think I would be broken for my entire life,” Piper said, a shiver going up her spine.

 

 

“Hey, nothing’s gonna happen to me, okay,” Jason said, giving a chaste kiss on Piper’s lips. Piper hugged her boyfriend and closed her eyes. Jason gave a small peck on her temple and they both walked just for the sake of it.

 

 

The Romans were absolutely restless with worry for their camp. “What about Terminus and Julia and all the thousand other veterans and legacies in New Rome?” Dakota asked, “We’ve left them defenseless.” “Poseidon would’ve spared your camp, after all, you guys helped Percy,” Jason tried to calm him.

 

 

“But our camp is Camp Jupiter! If Poseidon wants to take revenge, that’s the logical place, we don’t even honor him much,” Dakota replied mortified. “Stop whining, centurion,” Reyna said, “I’m sure our camp is well. I helped Percy defeat Gaia. I’m pretty sure Poseidon has taken that into account.”

 

 

Dakota just nodded, still worried and went into their makeshift camp. “I think you’ll have to get inside, it’s curfew,” Reyna said to Jason and followed Dakota. Jason went back to the Zeus cabin.

 

 

Tomorrow, they’ll have the funeral and they won’t be able to imagine that their friend was just sleeping.


	4. The Funeral

**4.The Funeral**

 

 

Annabeth woke up to the smell of the salty air in the Poseidon cabin where Percy would never be in. Today’s the day, she thought to herself grimly. It’s been a week since Percy’s death and the funeral was happening only today because everyone was available.

 

 

Well, almost everyone. Bob, Damasen and Small Bob were still in Tartarus because of them. Who knows if they are still alive or not? Annabeth had nightmares about Tartarus every time she slept but this was the first time she faced the full brunt of the trauma because there was no Percy to take solace in.

 

 

A lot of things took place in the week that Percy had died. For example, Annabeth could see Nico and Will together everywhere they went. How that worked out, she didn’t know, but she was happy for the younger demigod.

 

 

At least one of them has moved on and is happy. Annabeth sighed and got out of bed. She brushed and showered and wore Percy’s camp T-shirt which still smelled like the sea and Percy. She didn’t know what she’d do when that scent finally fades.

 

 

But that’s something to worry about another day, she thought, and walked out of the cabin to the dining pavilion for breakfast. She sat with her siblings and ate blue pancakes. All she seemed to eat was blue now.

 

 

She remembered scolding Percy for drowning his pancakes in syrup. _“I’m a son of Poseidon. I can’t drown and neither can my pancakes.”_ She remembered him say and tears prickled her eyes.

 

 

No matter how much she thought she had cried enough, there were always more tears struggling to come out. The weather was calm and cheery, like it was mocking everyone’s pain. The sea no longer rumbled along the shore. It just hit against the shore like it had when Percy was still alive.

 

 

“Annabeth,” Grover ran towards her, panting, “There’s a . . . Titan . . . a kitten or tiger . . . Dammit, you have to see this,” he said pulling Annabeth away from her seat and towards the entrance of camp.

 

 

Sure enough, there were three figures which she recognised really well. There was a whole line of demigods surrounding them, holding up their weapons, “Annabeth give us the word,” Clarisse said, spinning her sword in her hand.

 

 

 

“Don’t you dare touch them,” she said, happy tears streaming down her face as she cut through the crowd and hugged the Titan, a not so giant Giant and a tiger. “You guys made it back,” She said. The tiger purred and licked her face.

 

 

The campers, both Greek and Roman stood stunned. “What in Hades is going on here?” Clarisse asked the first one to break out of her stupor. Annabeth didn’t answer; she focused on Bob, Small Bob and Damasen.

 

 

“The Gods decided we weren’t much of a danger I guess. Most of it was Poseidon,” Damasen replied, “They even shrunk me down.” “Wow, it would’ve been a lot easier if we could’ve shrunk the giants in the war,” Annabeth replied.

 

 

“It’s not that easy. The giant has to be willing,” Damasen replied. Annabeth turned to the camp, “Guys, this is Bob, also known as Iapetus, Damasen and Small Bob. They helped Percy and me to get out of Tartarus by staying back,” she said.

 

 

“You know, the nice weather was probably because of you. I knew Poseidon was up to something,” Annabeth mused out loud. “Huh? What do you mean? And where’s Percy?” Bob asked. “You came in time for his funeral,” Annabeth replied, her voice small.

 

 

“How?” Bob asked. Annabeth just shook her head, the words stuck in her throat. “Where is he?” Damasen asked. Annabeth led them through the crowd to the pavilion where all the shrouds would be burned and showed them Percy’s coffin.

 

 

Tears came out of the Titan’s eyes while the giant tried to blink them back. Small Bob purred in distress, causing the ground beneath his feet to vibrate. All the campers took their place in the pavilion as the funeral began.

 

 

Each camper was praised and their intricate shrouds burnt. As their shrouds burned, the fallen warriors’ body disintegrated into dust and flew into the sky. Percy’s shroud finally came on the dais.

 

 

Grover made the first speech. “He was my best friend,” he said tearfully. “When we were back in Yancy, he helped from getting bullied and always had my back,” his voice broke, “I am grateful to have fought with such a loyal and inspiring person,” he finished, wiped his eyes and stepped of stage.

 

 

Chiron spoke next, “Percy was the most valiant soldier I have ever trained. Even Hercules was nothing compared to him. Percy was loyal, faithful and fierce protector to everyone and he sacrificed his life for us. We will forever honor him. He may be dead, but he’ll live on in our hearts,” and the centaur trotted away.

 

 

“I never thought he was impressive. He was always this laidback boy who was more of a trouble maker, but in my time with him on the Argo II, made me realize how grossly I had underestimated him,” Piper said and left way for the next person to come on stage, who was none other than Nico.

 

 

“He was my hero when we first met. I wanted to hate him when he couldn’t save my sister but I didn’t. Percy, as oblivious as he is, always meant well and looked after me whenever he was around me, or rather, _I_ was around _him_. He will forever be my idol,” Nico stepped down.

 

 

Leo let go of Calypso’s hand and went up to the dais, “After meeting Calypso, I really wanted to hate Percy because he had left her stranded and never gave her a second thought, but he regretted it and offered me his help to find her.

 

 

“Percy Jackson is a man of his words and a really awesome friend and leader,” Leo said. Coach Hedge gave a short tearful message on how he should’ve saved Percy, and kept slapping the back of his head.

 

 

Annabeth went up last. “When we first met, I didn’t like him. He was an annoying demigod. But as we grew closer, I realized what a great person he was. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Even before we got together, he did a lot for me.

 

 

“He literally held up the world for me. He left a really beautiful girl for me and he gave up immortality for me. He fell into _Tartarus_ because he didn’t want us to lose each other again. Even Hera couldn’t make him lose his memories of me.

 

 

“And I can’t digest that my Seaweed Brain is—”

 

 

“Poseidon’s Underpants, I guess I’m late for my funeral . . . again,” A familiar voice rang out from the crowd. “Percy,” Annabeth whispered as she saw him make his way through the demigods who were seated.

 

 

He still had that same raven hair, green eyes and that troublemaker smile. Annabeth turned to look at his coffin, his body as no longer lying there. “Oh Gods, Percy!” Annabeth yelled and ran into her boyfriend’s arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

 

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming, please,” She cried weakly. The campers around them were stunned and frozen. “I really hope it’s not _my_ dream, Wise Girl,” Percy replied, holding Annabeth tighter in his arms.

 

 

“How in Hades are you alive? I saw you die, we _all_ saw you die,” Annabeth asked. “I don’t know,” Percy replied. Poseidon came barreling into camp out of nowhere and tackled Percy in a hug.

 

 

“Thank The Fates. You are alive again,” Poseidon cried, holding his son close to him. “Dad, what did you do?” Percy asked. “I put on an ultimatum and demanded Zeus give you back to me,” Poseidon replied.

 

 

“So _that’s_ why there were so many storms,” Annabeth said and Poseidon nodded in her direction. “Why, Dad?” Percy asked, “You’ve never done this for any other demigod before,” he said.

 

 

“Percy, you are my most precious son. I couldn’t stand losing you,” Poseidon replied. “What if a monster finishes the job the next time, Dad? You can’t go on serving ultimatums to the gods,” Percy said.

 

 

“This was different. It was due to the gods I couldn’t save you. Zeus owed me and I made him pay me back,” Poseidon replied. “Hmm, this means I have to pack my stuff back up, right?” Annabeth asked.

 

 

“I moved into your cabin because of the dreams and grief,” Annabeth explained to Percy. “I’ll be back my son. Now it’s time to reunite with your friends,” Poseidon said and disappeared into mist.

 

 

The stunned campers finally broke out of the stupor and came to hug their resurrected leader. Grover, Thalia, Nico and the rest of the seven got to him first and squeezed him. “Guys, I’m going to die all over again if you don’t let me breathe,” Percy said, grinning at his friends.

 

 

“Wow, this is like déjà vu. The last time I was late for my funeral was when I landed on Calypso’s island. I hope Leo has found her. Gods know she needs a break,” Percy said. After Annabeth had finished squealing about Percy’s second chance inside her head, she hit him hard on _his_ head.

 

 

“Hey what was that for?” he complained. “That was for leaving me. You promised me, as long as we were together,” Annabeth said and before he could answer, kissed him. “That’s for coming back alive,” she said.

 

 

“Hello Percy Jackson,” a melodious voice came from the cluster of demigods. “Calypso,” Percy whispered, giving her a hug and then Leo a hug. “Congratulations man, you deserve your happy ending,” he said,

 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any assistance.” “Dude, you were dead. I don’t blame you,” Leo said coolly. Percy smiled at him and gave him a high five. Percy then spotted Nico and hugged the younger demigod.

 

 

“I’m glad to see you here Nico. A very small part of my mind was telling me you’d shadow travel back into the underworld or something,” Percy said, “And I see you have a boyfriend now,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

 

“Shut up,” Nico mumbled, “Will’s just my friend.” “Whatever you say, Nico,” Annabeth said from next to Percy, “Just know that De Nile is not only a river in Africa,” she smothered a chuckle.

 

 

Nico grumbled and gave Percy another hug, “I’m glad you’re back, Percy,” he said, and let two other demigods go past him. “Thank gods you’re alright,” Hazel said tearfully, hugging him. Percy patted her back.

 

 

“Don’t cry. I’m alright. I meant when I said that you guys are going to be stuck with me for a long time. My dad made sure I made good on my promise,” he told her. “I was so scared that I’d never see your face again.” Hazel said and pulled away from Percy.

 

 

Frank gave him a hug. “Do you remember anything of the underworld? How was it?” he asked. “I don’t remember anything actually,” Percy replied, “Must be the gods’ doing.” “Oh who cares, you’re back,” Frank said and proceeded to suffocate Percy with his bear hugs.

 

 

Percy laughed and returned Frank’s hug. “Brother, you’re back,” Tyson’s voice carried to Percy’s ears as his brother tackled him in a hug. “How did this happen?” he asked. Percy replied, “Dad.”

 

 

Tyson laughed joyfully and resumed hugging his brother. “This is the first time I’m seeing him smile this whole week,” Annabeth said. Percy just hugged his brother tighter. “Stay here. I have to find Mrs. O’Leary and Ella,” Tyson said and ran off.

 

 

Sally was the next one to suffocate Percy. “Don’t you ever do that to me again or else I’ll skin you alive,” Sally said. “Death threats after coming back alive? Not cool, mom,” He said with good humor, hugging her back.

 

 

Sally cried into Percy’s shirt. “I thought you were gone forever. I was worried that I—I’d never see your face again or bake blue cookies for you or hug or, or,” Sally trailed off. “It’s ok, mom. I’m here now and I love you,” Percy said.

 

 

Paul gave him a one arm hug, “Glad you’re back, Percy. I didn’t know what to do with two dangerous and grief stricken females in my hands,” he joked. “Don’t worry, Paul, I can take care of my girls now,” Percy said, hugging both Sally and Annabeth. Sally laughed at their antics and gave Paul a chaste kiss.

 

 

A huge horse came out of the sky, galloping and nudging the campers to make way for him. “Blackjack,” Percy smiled, petting his horse. Blackjack gave him a wet lick. A tear rolled down his eyes.

 

 

“You’re a tough horse, Blackjack. Don’t cry,” Percy said, hugging his horse. Blackjack nuzzled his neck, _I missed you loads, boss,_ he said, _your cabin is pristine a perfect. Didn’t set a hoof in there._

 

 

Percy shook his head and then noticed Blackjack’s state. The pegasus was disheveled and messy. “Hey just because I died, no one took care of my pegasus?” Percy asked angrily. “He didn’t allow us near him. I tried charmspeaking him but that lasted for about ten minutes and resulted in a knocked out Jason,” Piper replied.

 

 

“Dude, what’s it with you and getting knocked out?” Percy asked, chuckling. “Hey, it’s the thought that counts. Your horse went all Hulk on us whenever we tried to go near him. Only Annabeth was allowed near him and she only got out of your cabin, so that she could feed him and talk about you. He even kicked Chiron away.” Jason replied.

 

 

Percy laughed and was suffocated by someone else. “Clarisse?” He sounded surprised. “I’ll deny this ever happened, but I’m glad you’re back, Prissy,” she said and walked away. “Percy, my boy! Thank Hades, he let you out,” Chiron said, bending down to hug the young demigod.

 

 

Percy hugged him back and smiled. “Guess I was missed over here,” he said. “Dude, the campfire was black for the entire week,” Jason said. “Wow, really?” he asked. “Yup. Even Hestia didn’t tend to the flames. She just sat there, her arms around her knees and looked at them.”

 

 

“Well, I’m back now and going to be with you for a long time,” Percy said. “Do I have to move out?” Annabeth asked Chiron. “You have to my dear,” Chiron replied. “Oh, come on, Chiron, please,” Percy said pouting and showing him those sad baby seal eyes,

 

 

“We’ll be plagued with nightmares.” Chiron sighed, giving in to those sad sad eyes, “Only if you promise not to do any freaky stuff,” he replied. Percy hugged Chiron, “Thanks, Chiron,” he said, and then he fainted.

 

 

Jason caught him before he could hit the ground. “Shit! What’s wrong?” he asked. Poseidon appeared again and took Percy into his arms for a minute and gave him to Annabeth. “Zeus and Hades didn’t go back on their words. Getting back from the dead exhausted him. He’ll be fine if he sleeps for a couple of hours. Take him to his cabin, Annabeth, he’ll be fine.”

 

 

Annabeth nodded at Poseidon and Jason and her dragged an unconscious Percy back to his cabin as Poseidon disappeared yet again. Annabeth smiled to herself. Her Seaweed Brain was back and isn’t going anywhere.


End file.
